


Bows and Arrows

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Bravely Default Kink Meme, Gen, Kink Meme, Teaching, bravelykink, game mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel offers to teach Agnès how to fire a bow properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Bravelykink](http://bravelykink.dreamwidth.org/289.html). The prompt was:
> 
> _Tiz and Edea are away doing the shopping as per Edea's request (because Tiz can carry more bags than Ringabel), so after being bored senselessly for a solid hour, Ringabel decides to teach Agnes how to use a bow. Properly._
> 
> _I'd prefer it to not be romantic! Just some fluffy bonding between the two of them (or Tiz and Edea having a shopping fiasco!)._
> 
> Set in chapter 2.

Ringabel flipped through the journal with idle disinterest. He had read the book so many times now trying to see how one of the vague prophecies might apply in advance for some kind of pre-emptive action. As it was he had already tried to read the book twice now after all attempts at small talk with Agnes had ended in awkward silence. She and Airy's conversation had died off a while ago leaving Ringabel to wonder how the Vestal might be spending her time. She still was a little wary around him, still seeming certain that he would try to seduce her at the drop of a hat. Well, he only had himself to blame given their first meeting. And his behavior in Florem. And before meeting Edea. And afterwards... 

He sighed, peering over the top of the journal, surprised to see Airy curled up asleep with their belongings. Agnes meanwhile seemed to be trying - and failing - to fire a bow. The vestal had been curious about the weapons since she saw Artemia use one. She had grasped the basics but was not pulling the bowstring back far enough. Ringabel watched her try a few more times before deciding that she could use some guidance. He had gotten used to not questioning that certainty in the back of his head on certain skillsets. While like so many things he could not recall his training in bow use, he felt confident he knew more about it than Agnes.

"My lady Vestal, you wish to use the bow?"

Agnes jumped, turning with a frustrated look on her face at his approach. "Yes. Despite the other's offers of continued help I do not wish to be left unprepared if the worst comes to the worst. I would prefer to be able to wield any of our weapons."

"A capital idea, though I would hope we shall all see your quest through to the end." Agnes did not respond and Ringabel pushed on. "I can offer you my services in bow skills if you have need of them."

"No - thank you. I am certain I can work this out on my own." She turned her back on him and this time drew the bow string further back. Her hand wobbled and the loosed arrow plunged into the ground nearby. Agnes sighed and strode forward to retrieve the arrow.

"If I might make one or two observations?" Ringabel spoke up as she walked back towards him.

"That depends very much on what they are," she replied looking at him with narrowed eyes. He deserved that.

"Well, it does occur to me that not using one of our many asterisks would seem to be hampering you somewhat."

"I am concerned that we might find ourselves in a situation where I am not able to rely on their power," Agnes said, already notching her arrow for another attempt.

Ringable conceded the concern. "While this is indeed a good thing to prepare for, I suspect that training with the asterisks would not only allow you to take advantage of their inherent skills but also increase your transferable skills."

"You are certain of this?"

"Just look at Edea; she trained using an asterisk before she joined our merry band and she is masterful with the blade. She does not rely solely on the asterisk's power, but it does still amplify her nascent skills. And those skills can be learnt from the asterisk." There it was again, the curious certainty about something he really should not be as well aquainted with. The problems of amnesia.

Agnes appeared to be mulling this over. "There is logic in what you say. I shall make use of one of our asterisks then."

"I'm glad to be of service. If you might permit me further? I believe I can offer you some pointers in stance and other finer details of bow-work."

She studied him for a beat. "Very well, but this remains a training session. I will not tolerate flirting from you Ringabel."

"Nothing could be further from my mind." He was lying of course. He had been unable to wonder more than once about the Vestal, her life, her experiences, what might it be like to date her. But he could see now was not the time. Agnes was picking through their collection of asterisks and Ringabel paused to see what she chose. He did not expect the furry mask and rabbit ears that formed over Agnes's head. She stared at him still suspicious.

"Is there a problem with my choice?"

"No, no," he replied picking a different gem from the selection. "I just didn't think you were as in favor of that form." He triggered the gem and felt the shift as the Thief asterisk overlaid him. "I was expecting you to choose this one though." 

"While I have made use of that form before, I do not like the exposure."

"Exposure?" Ringabel tried to remember how Agnes had looked with the asterisk. He was certain it covered more skin than the Spell Fencer; one he should find a reason to persuade either lady to wear more often.

Agnes gestured towards his stomach and he looked down, noticing his exposed mid-riff. Ah. It seemed the Vestal prioritized keeping her stomach covered more than her legs. "Besides," she continued hefting her bow once more. "This feels righter somehow."

Well, he was not going to argue. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

Ringabel picked up a second bow and glanced around for a suitable target. There was a tree some ten meters away. It would do. "We shall use that tree for a target." He lifted the bow, drew back the string and sighted along the arrow. The shot sank into the tree bark with a satisfying thunk at the precise point he aimed for. His ability pleased him, but still felt so daunting when he could not be certain of his range of skills. "If you would take your shot now Agnes?"

She nodded, holding her bow up as well. And still not right; she bent her arm, she sighted well above the arrow and still failed to pull the string back as far as she could. Her shot missed the tree by a wide margin, sinking into the grass far beyond it. Ringabel stared at it for a few seconds, mulling over how best to correct the problems. Agnes stepped forward and he called out. "Leave the arrow for now, we'll retrieve them later. I think we first need to correct your stance somewhat."

She said nothing and looked at him, her expression hidden beneath the furry face mask. He wondered how he was doing in her eyes. "First I think we need to get you standing correctly. Turn to face me please with the tree to your left." The wind vestal complied, checking that she was in the right place. "Good. Now take the bow in your left hand and an arrow with your right hand. Notch the arrow against the bow string." Arrow in place, Agnes stood ready. "Now turn your upper body until you are facing the target." Agnes again complied. "Now as you bring the bow up, draw back on the string and hold the bow at arm's length in front of you."

She obeyed each of his directives to the letter. "Now, sight along the arrow." Agnes drew the bow up higher, but still was not pulling back far enough. "Keep going," he urged as her arm quivered. "Agnes, you need to keep pulling back." As he spoke she let the bowstring slip from her fingers sending the arrow on a short arc into one of the tree's exposed roots. It was at least an improvement.

"I am sorry," she said, frustrated. "I let my fears overcome me."

"Fears?" he asked.

"The string; I have visions of it breaking and striking me."

A common fear; she would need to overcome it. "The string will not break Agnes," he said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Agnes sighed. "I know that others can fire these weapons without a second thought, but it concerns me. I am wary I will draw the string too far back."

"The general rule of thumb is to draw the string until only the tip of the arrow clears the bow," Ringabel said.

"Tip of the arrow clears the bow," she said, echoing him and then repeated his steps from before. She drew the string back further this time, still not comfortable with the tautness. Her arrow made it to the trunk of the tree this time, though Ringabel doubted she was aiming so low.

"That was better, but you're still not pulling back far enough. If I may?"

"May?" Agnes said, confused. Ringabel stepped behind her, reaching one hand to her bow hand. Agnes span on the spot and took a step backwards. "I insisted on no flirting from you Ringabel. You gave me your word."

"It is not flirting I promise you, Agnes. However when practicing aiming like this it is best to see what you see. I promise you that this is nothing more than an aid to teaching." He could see her eyes narrow through the mask. Still, he intended to keep his promise; an angry Agnes would not help his case in staying with the group despite his help so far. "Please? It is easier to correct your stance and your aim if I am moving with you."

He watched her chew her lip. "Very well," she conceded at last, "But take advantage of this and you will suffer Ringabel." She turned and he stepped forward pressing into her back. He felt her twitch as their clothed bodies made contact though there was nothing to feel through the thick coat of the Ranger. He guided her through the motions, his hands on top of hers as she notched the arrow and began to draw back the string. He felt rather than heard the sharp intake of breath and the shiver that flashed across Agnes's back. He held the string, sighting along the arrow, past the furry cheek of the rabbit mask.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Agnes let out a nervous laugh as he held the bow and arrow steady. "Okay, I am going to let you take the string now. Do you have a good grip?"

"I think so," she said. Ringabel removed his fingers, letting Agnes's take the tension. She kept the string drawn, not faltering. "Very good," he said. "Now when you're ready, let go." He heard her breath out and then with a twang the arrow shot through the air and thumped into the tree where he had aimed. "Perfect." He smiled and stepped back. "Now try it again without me."

Agnes nodded, plucking another arrow from the quiver and repeated the movements. This time she drew the string back far enough, held the arrow level with her eye and hit the tree. "Regrettably I was less accurate this time."

"That's okay Agnes. Accuracy will take time and practice. The important thing now is that you have a grip on the basics."

He watched as she fired another arrow, offering little suggestions for changes to her stance, her grip and her footing. Agnes's skill improved, her face breaking into frequent smiles and now she was chatting with him. This training session had pulled down some wall between them. Now the Vestal seemed much more comfortable around him as she peppered the tree with the rest of her quiver.


End file.
